Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
Fisson Jinglet
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglitxe2x80x99, and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglitxe2x80x99 originated from a naturally occurring mutation in the variety xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP 12,540), which was discovered by the inventor, Katharina Zerr, in a greenhouse in Hillscheid, Germany, among a group of flowering pot plants in the fall of 1997.
Shoot tip cuttings were taken from the mutated part of the plant in the spring of 1998. The plants grown from these cuttings were examined and selected for uniformity in the fall of 1998. The remaining plants were multiplied once more and the plants grown thereof proved to be uniform in an examination in late summer to fall 1999.
Horticultural examination of xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglitxe2x80x99 starting in 1999 and continuing thereafter has demonstrated/confirmed that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglitxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglitxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. bright-red colored bracts with numerous, small white spots;
2. medium sized inflorescence with distinctly pointed bracts;
3. uniform, dark-green foliage with relatively strong pointed lobes;
4. relatively compact, bushy and round plant habit; and
5. medium flower response.
xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglitxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the may commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglitxe2x80x99 is the patented cultivar xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,365), and the parental cultivar xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99, (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/099,775).
In comparison to the uniform red colored variety xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglitxe2x80x99 has a variegated bract color, there are numerous white spots spread over the surface. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglitxe2x80x99 has a more compact plant habit, and its plants are smaller by about 20%.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglitxe2x80x99 has a similar red main bract color and a similar type of variegation, however with white spots instead of pink ones. The variegation, however, is more uniform with respect to the size of the spots and there is less tendency to developing deviations from the usual pattern. Additionally, plants of xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglitxe2x80x99 are slightly smaller than those of xe2x80x98Fisson Jinglexe2x80x99.